<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bricks and Stones by Jathis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297586">Bricks and Stones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis'>Jathis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sofia the First (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Scenes, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Past, Riots, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:56:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baileywick says Be Gay. Do Crime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bricks and Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/gifts">BaconWrappedRainbows</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926990">Swano Foldano</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconWrappedRainbows/pseuds/BaconWrappedRainbows">BaconWrappedRainbows</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was in the middle of arranging several crystal figurines on a shelf, focused on his task. His ears perked up a little when he heard someone approach from behind and he waited for them to speak first. He was almost finished with his work at any rate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baileywick?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, your majesty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was looking through some old criminal records and things,” Roland said. He held up a folder and raised an eyebrow at the older man. “Why do you have an arrest record?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He froze at the question, both eyebrows slowly rising. Well that wasn’t what he had been expecting. He turned around and looked at the folder, noting the date. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He remembered the smug look on the soldier’s face as they started ordering everyone from the tavern to line up. Glasses and pieces of furniture were being broken mindlessly, daring anyone to say anything about it. They were starting to touch some of the people, nasty comments dripping from their mouths easily. They thought people who looked like him would be quiet and let them abuse the more open people. People like him could blend in, the ones who couldn’t or wouldn’t were fair game.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were wrong.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He remembered the crunching sound as he smashed the rock into the soldier’s jaw when chaos broke out. He pushed through the dull ache in his back and would have attacked others if not for the boot that smashed into the small of his back and sent him sprawling into the dirt.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was bleeding from both nostrils, nursing a loosened tooth, and having a black eye start to form by the time he was taken to the local jailhouse.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His brother Nigel had spent two weeks getting his little brother out of jail.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I thought Nigel paid off everyone involved with keeping those records,” Baileywick murmured. Roland raised an eyebrow at the older man. He shrugged and offered him a small smile. “It’s just a minor thing, sire. Dealing with unfair laws before your father had them repealed once I started working for him,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only after you started to work for him?” Roland asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why is that?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Baileywick shrugged again, folding his hands behind his back. “I suppose I can be very persuasive when I wish to be, sire.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The king laughed, shaking his head. “I suppose you can be,” he agreed. He gave Baileywick the folder. “To do with whatever you wish,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, slipping it into his inner jacket pocket with a nod. Perhaps he would have this arrest record framed at this point. “Thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>